Mind Games
by Divine Heart
Summary: Android 17 and 18 enroll in Highschool after being forced by Krillin. Android 17 later falls for a girl he least expects and thats when all chaos breaks loose.
1. Android 17: Why Me?

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any Dbz Characters in this story. I repeat, I DO NOT own any dbz characters in this story....Thank you!

  
  


Mind Games By: Divine-Heart

Android 17: Why Me?

----

  
  


Just looking at the scenery is just beautiful. It's so fascinating but only to see that my sister is not enjoying it as I do. 

  
  


"Man, #17, Can't we just go back home? You've been driving around for like 3 hours!" Android 18 said, with a groan and a sigh at the same time. 

  
  


"Why, so that you could go back to that little bald man at Kame's...?" I said, anger rising in my body. 

  
  


"#17, his name is Krillin and why can't you accept the fact that he's engaged with me and we love each other?" #18 asked, staring at me. 

  
  


I pushed the brakes, making the red convertible halt with a loud screech. I then sat there and rolled my eyes 'How sad and pathetic' I thought. She already knew that I didn't care. I turned around and drove back to Kame's house. I didn't understand what love meant and how these humans could be so emotional. Although #18 is a cyborg like me, so how can she feel and know what they mean. I know I don't. 

  
  


Well, we went back inside Kame's and up to the attic, where I stayed. The attic wasn't like other attics. This one was 10 times bigger. It's like living in another house with a bathroom, closet, kitchen, living room , and 1 bedroom. Odd, isn't it. Kame's house looks like it can't even fit more than 10 people in it. 

  
  


"Hey #17, I'm going downstairs to check what Krillin's doing, he didn't seem to notice that we came back" #18 said with a smile. "Damn her! Already getting too soft for my likings." I muttered to myself. 

  
  


The sister I knew wouldn't think of degrading herself for these kind of emotions humans have. But everything has change after the cell games and then Krillin came into the picture. I wanted to kill him and show #18 that he's just another weakling with no point in living. But I guess she didn't care anymore, developing feelings for the monk has caused her to believe otherwise. 

  
  
  
  


#18 went downstairs and I watched her in disbelief. I sat down on the small blue couch and then sighed. I looked at the timer in the VCR. "It's 11:55 PM" I said to myself. Tomorrow was the beginning of Senior year and I hated it. The little "bald" man told us that we looked like seniors in highschool and nobody would believe us if we told them we're older than we looked . 

  
  


Anyway, due to me and #18's mechanical programs, we're smart enough not even to be in school. Why did I get myself in this mess. 

  
  


(Flash Back- Yesturday)

  
  


"I'm a Cyborg and cyborgs don't go to school! We already have intelligence far beyond expectation, right #18?" I asked, frustrated with this mess. 

  
  


"Well it's Krillin's idea and I think we should give it a try" #18 responded, then turned to Krillin. Krillin looked a little scared, seeing that I could get really mad and kill him if I wanted. But Krillin tried to stay calm, "Don't worry, #17. Going to school can allow you to get a G.E.D....you know, that kind of stuff. Just try it for a few weeks. If you don't like it, then you can quit anytime."

  
  


I thought about it for a few seconds then I nodded. I only accepted the offer for #18, not that damn puny guy named Krillin. 

  
  


Krillin looked relieved, "Thanks, man. I just wanted to help, that's all." with those final words, Krillin walked out the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. "#17, thanks for accepting the offer from Krillin. Im really glad that you guys can agree on something for once. It'll be okay, just relax." #18 assured me.

  
  


"Where are you going now?" I asked, a little curious. 

  
  


"Well, let me see. Its probably about 12 midnight and um.......I remember! Im going to sleep!" #18 said jokingly. As she went up the stairs, she yelled to me "Good Night!" and entered the room Krillin was in, shutting the door behind her. 

  
  


I just stood there, wide-eyed, thinking about everything that just happened. I went slowly up to the attic, then I put on the TV and sat on the small blue couch. 

  
  


(End of Flash Back)

  
  
  
  


I laid on my bed and thought how #18 and I were, before Dr.Gero turned us into androids. We probably loved school back then, with lot's of friends and....... I shook the thoughts away. Was I becoming 'soft'? I take no crap from no one, especially not from humans! 

  
  


But anyway, to think of it, it's going to be my first time going to school (as I can remember) and maybe I might like it. 

``````````````

  
  


A/N: So how did you like the first chapter? What do you think is going to happen on their first day of school? Post your opinion. 


	2. Five Star High

  
  


Disclaimer: I do not own any original Dbz characters.

  
  


Mind Games by: Divine-Heart

Five Star High

------

  
  


"Wake-Up, #17, it's time to get up. We have to go to school on time. It's 7:30 a.m. and we have to be there by 8:20!" #18 said, shaking me roughly to wake-up. I struggled to open my eyes to look at her. She was already dressed in her school uniform to go to high school. She wore a short Navy blue skirt and a white polar shirt that said in the corner 'Five Star high'.

  
  


"Don't worry, we can fly there in minutes." I mumbled.

  
  


"No! Remember, we can't let people know that we're androids with *special powers* or they'll freak out! We have to keep cover for now. We're taking the air car and you know how long it will take." #18 explained. 

  
  


"Whatever." I responded, not caring anymore. I rubbed my eyes and got up to get ready. I grabbed my clothes from the closet and went into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and took a shower then picked up my uniform clothes. 

  
  


"This isn't bad at all." I was quite amused and then I put them on. I wore black pants (Kind of like dress pants) and a white, long-sleeve, polar shirt that also said in the corner 'Colonial Star High'. I put some gel on my hair and combed it down. I finally finished and got out of the bathroom. I saw #18 with her hands cross waiting for me. 

  
  


"You look cute in that." #18 said with a smirk on her face. "Me...look cute?" 

  
  


"Just come on, silly" #18 said, dragging me downstairs and up to the door entrance. "Wait, let me say bye to Krillin." she said and ran to the kitchen. I waited and saw her running back towards me 30 seconds after. "Okay, let's go". We walked outside to the air car and drove off.

  
  


We arrived 20 minutes later in front of Five Star High, and then I parked along the sidewalk. We got out of he car and started walking towards the school. We saw people, as well as in groups, rushing in. There were so many of them. When we got in, the long hallway was almost completely empty of people. They were probably in class by now. #18 and I were trying to find class #246. 

  
  
  
  


"109.... 111....113.......where in the hell is class 246!" #18 yelled while she and I passed different rooms. We went upstairs to the second floor. After passing several more rooms, "There we go." #18 said with relief. "Come on, #17." She opened the door slightly and we both went in. 

  
  


In the room, we saw people throwing paper plains and other objects across, while others were talking to their friends. This class was filled with noise. #18 and I managed to find two single desks in between a dark haired girl and a blonde haired boy. We walked over to the front of the room and sat in the two desks. I sat next to dark haired girl and #18 sat next to the blonde haired boy on my right side. 

  
  


"#17, remember, Krillin registered us as Jet Chan ....that's you," #18 explained. Oh great, Now Krillin gave us new identities. "And I am.... *Julian Chan*." She said dramatically. I merely smirked at her humor. 

  
  


We sat there quietly, not saying another word until school proceeded to start. 

  
  


Then I heard a whisper coming from the other direction where the dark haired girl was sitting. "Hey, Pan, look at the new student next to you, isn't he cute?" the girl asked. Somehow, I managed to turn to their direction to look at them. The dark haired girl turned and looked at me. She looked very familiar in a way, sort of like it could be one of the members of the Son family...no it couldn't be. 'She is beautiful...Dende, what am I thinking!'

  
  


Then the girl said to her, "Come on, say hi, don't be shy because he's cute." But this time, her friend wasn't whispering. 

  
  


When she looked at me, it looked like she was in a trance. I mean, she stared at me and seemed like she was speechless. What's her problem? "Pan, what's wrong with you? Can't you say hello?" her friend said with a confusion expression on her face. Then the dark haired girl finally snapped out of her trance mood and stuttered, "Um, h-hello..." I stared at her, seeing a blush rising on her cheeks. But before she could finish her statement, two ladies had rushed in. 

  
  


One lady had red strait long hair (Almost down to her waist) with a nice figure. She was probably about 5'9 and looked like she was in her 20's. She was wearing a red, long-sleeve blouse with a medium black skirt. Some boys in the back started whistling at the appearance of the lady. 

  
  


The other lady looked like she was in her 40's. She had medium curly brown hair and wore a blue business suit. She was maybe 5'6 tall and looked like a nice person or as it seems. 

  
  
  
  


As everybody noticed them, they fell in silence and stopped the paper throwing. Then both of them walked towards the front center of the room. They turned to look at the class, and then paused for few seconds. 

  
  


"Good morning class. Wow, as I see here, there are so many familiar faces, but a few new ones. Everybody looks bright and shiny today. I will introduce myself to the ones who don't know me and will also introduce to you all our new teacher. And after we do that, everybody will do the same and come up to center of the room to introduce themselves. Well, for those who are new today, I am principle Leon and this is Ms. Akina, your new home-room teacher." The older lady explained. "This is her first year of being a teacher in a school and we hope you all will pay your deepest respect and close attention to her..." 

  
  


"Don't worry, we'll pay very close attention to Ms. Akina!" a boy yelled out, interrupting Principle Leon. The boy laughed and did a hand slap with another boy next to him who returned it. Some people giggled, which made Principle Leon a little angry. 

  
  


"Kano, that was so rude of you to interrupt me and call out a dirty remark! I want you to see me in my office after the first period bell rings! School hasn't even begun and your already in trouble. 

  
  


Im sorry class for the rude misbehavior that just took place. Continuing on, we will hopefully make this year fun for you guys and as well as for learning. If you have any social or personal problems, We have a Counselor that can help you. This year, I don't want any fights or physical abuse to others or yourself in this school or anywhere in the school property. Last year we had 3 students expelled for those actions and we don't want it to happen to any one. 

  
  


We would also not have any student disrespecting the teachers at any matter during the whole school year. If any teacher reports this action to me from a student, that student will have a 2 days school suspension in my office doing extra, and I mean EXTRA school work, which I hopefully don't want it to happen this year.,

  
  


Well class, I will cut my speech very short, knowing that this might take forever explaining to you all the school rules. I will explain much more later. But right now, I will want each person to come and present themselves to their classmates. You will say your name, your favorite color and your favorite subject. Simple, isn't it!." Principle Leon explained. 

  
  


"But that's for babies!" a kid called out in the back left corner. 

  
  


Principle Leon glanced at the kid viciously but continued her speech, "We will start from the back row to the front. Let's start with you, in the back left corner." One by one, each person came up and did what the principle said. Then it finally went down to my sister. 

  
  


#18 went up in front of the class and said, "My name is Julian and my...." 

  
  


"Excuse me young lady, but you didn't mention your last name." Principle Leon interrupted. Irritated, 18 paused for 5 seconds and then continued. "My name is Julian Chan. My favorite color is red and my favorite subject is...uh....Science. There you go." #18 said, while rolling her eyes at Principal Leon as she went back to her seat. "Next up." Principle Leon called out. I was next on the list. 

  
  


I slowly got out of my desk and walked coolly to the center of the room. I then faced the class and said, "My name is Jet Chan. My favorite color is blue and my favorite subject is Math." This was no big deal for me. I had this all planned out. 

  
  


As I went back to my seat, I heard some whispering from girls which I thought was "Oh my, he's so cute" and "I hope he's single". When I sat down, I turned and looked at some of the girls, who waved at me 'dreamily' like. 'Curse my good looks!' I thought to myself. 'Curse every weakling here!'. 

  
  


I turned to face the front again and then I saw the beautiful, dark haired girl get up slowly and walk to the center of the room and faced towards us. She had a great figure. She had dark, shoulder length wavy hair. She was probably 5'7 in height. "My name is Pan Son. My favorite color is blue and my favorite subject is Math." She spoked softly but clearly. Then she went back to her seat. 

  
  


Even though I was just making it up, but what the heck, we have something in common. But wait a minute! She mentioned her last name was Son and that probably meant....no, must be a coincidence. I can't sense any sign of Saiyan ki on her, just another low power ki like the rest of the humans. She must be really good if she had suppressed power like that. 

  
  


Then came the girl next to Pan. The girl got up and walked to the center of the room. She was blonde like #18 and had also a nice figure. Her strait hair was shoulder length and she had a pretty face. She was probably the same height as Pan. 

  
  


The girl flicked her hair backwards and said, "Hi, my name is Ayame Lee. People know me as the bitch who doesn't like to be messed with. Green is my favorite color because it's such like....make things new. And my favorite subject is Sex education." she said, in a valley girl way. Then Ayame turned to face Principle Leon and took a piece of her hair to play with. She smirked and then walked back to her seat and sat down. 

  
  


Then Principal Leon walked to the center of the room and said, "Thank you, Ayame. That was really proper of you to tell us that," Leon sarcastically stated. "Okay class, now that we all know each other, I will mention one thing to you guys before the first period bell rings. Tomorrow after school, there will be club openings and tryouts for people who wish to participate in any activity, such as football, basketball, soccer, chess, cheerleading, and others. It will last for 2 weeks. I would appreciate it if all the new students will participate in a club and the ones who were here from last year who haven't joined either. It will be fun, so please join if you can. Right now, Ms. Clare will pass out everybody's schedule, so you will know which class your going to attend next." Ms. Clare passed out our schedules to each student. Then Principle Leon waved to the class and left. All of a sudden, the bell rang. 

```````````````````````````````

Arthur's Notes: 

I know that was kinda boring, but I wanted you guys to know a little bit about the school rules and so on. But I promise, it will be interesting as you continue to read the story. Oh, and I forgot to mention that the school day has not ended yet. *Chapter 3* coming soon. 


End file.
